All I Want For Christmas - Jack Frost
by TrebleSisters
Summary: Melody and Harmony have been best friends since they were in diapers. Living in a small town in farmland Minnesota, not much interesting happens. Until Melody has some encounters of the Frosty kind.
1. Chapter 1

All I Want For Christmas – Jack Frost

Part 1 – We Need A Little Christmas

The ground was littered with leaves in glorious hues of orange and red. The trees were bare and the air held a chill. It had yet to snow, which was strange considering it was Minnesota. There was a slight skip in my step as I walked down the street to meet my best friend. It was December 5th. One week after Thanksgiving. Twenty days until Christmas. My soul bubbled at the thought of the oncoming decorating and cookie baking with my friends.

My best friend's name is Harmony. I shook my head. Of course she was late! She never left the house when she said she would! When would I learn? Our houses were directly across town from each other. The city park sat directly in the middle. Shaking my head I continued to walk in the direction of her house. I hadn't taken two steps when I felt a snowflake land softly on my cheek. My head tilted back and my eyes landed on the sky above me. A warm smile spread across my face as the snow fell on me. Giggles escaped my lips as I continued on my way toward Harmony's house.

She came into view when I was almost at her driveway. I still hadn't gotten used to how long her hair was getting. Her golden locks flowed down to the middle of her back, right where my own curly dark hair used to sit before I chopped it off to sit right above my shoulders. Her green eyes met my brown ones and she waved. Well, sort of. She flopped her arms in the air, sort of like a penguin.

"You're so late!" I slapped her in the arm when I reached her.

"It's cold outside! Let's go get hot chocolate!" She turned to go back to her house, only to be met with me pulling her arm in the direction of the park.

"You've literally been outside for two minutes. Besides we're supposed to meet Liza at the park."

"But it's snowing." She whined but kept walking anyway.

"I know, right! Finally!" I couldn't shield the excitement in my voice. Harmony shot me an annoyed look and I cleared my throat. "I mean, uh, snow. Evil stuff, snow." She laughed and hit me in the arm. We walked into the park grass and sat on a bench under one of those shelters they have for picnics.

"I hope Liza gets here soon so I can have some coffee." The snow was steadily picking up and getting heavier. I silently wished I had brought a heavier jacket. I was about to point out to Harmony that earlier she had said hot chocolate, when a sharp wind flew at my face and stung my nose. My hands immediately went to cover the reddening flesh. "What?" Harmony cocked her head at me.

"My nose just got really cold. You didn't feel that wind?" I looked at her and slowly lowered my hands from my face.

"No, I didn't." She started chuckling. "Maybe it was, you know." She tried to contain her laughter. "You know, _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire." _She laughed after she finished singing the phrase. I rolled my eyes at her, earning a smack on the arm.

"_Jack Frost nipping at your nose." _I continued, sticking my tongue out at her after I finished.

"_Yuletide carols, being sung by a choir, and folks dressed up like Eskimos." _We sang together. The snow had stopped falling.

"Way to go Harmony, you scared all the snow away." I teased as I brushed some of the powdery fluff from my hair.

"Me? It was snowing perfectly fine when I was singing." Before I could come up with a witty comeback a blue Jeep Cherokee pulled up to the curb. "Liza!" Harmony stood up and ran over to the car, quickly claiming shotgun and clambering into the seat. I shook my head and pulled open the back door and climbed in.

"Hey Liza!" I chirped as I put my seatbelt on. Liza turned around to greet me. Her green eyes sparkled and her medium length brown hair fell into her face. The sun reflected off of it and shone hues of red and gold.

"Hey!" She turned back around in her seat as she was bombarded by Harmony's questions regarding hot beverages.

"Will you please drive over to the gas station so I can get some coffee?" She buckled her seatbelt. "I'll buy you some!" Liza chucked and headed in the direction of the gas station. I looked out the window at the light covering of snow that dusted the fallen leaves. The snow had picked up again and was coming in thicker than before. I couldn't look for long, though, because soon my window frosted over. I let out a slightly frustrated sigh.

Liza pulled into the parking lot and Harmony shot out of the car so fast she gave me whiplash. Once she entered the building she went straight for the coffee. We had fairly similar taste. We both instantly went for the White Chocolate Caramel coffee. Liza settled for plain vanilla. Harmony paid and we loaded back into Liza's Jeep.

"The snow is getting so heavy!" Liza turned on her wipers to clear off the dusting that clung to her windshield and obstructed our view. The ground was now completely white. The road was slick with a thin layer of ice. "If this keeps up we might get stuck in town if we go see that movie." Liza was talking about Catching Fire. We've seen it already, of course, but it was a Thursday in December and we had nothing better to do.

"Don't we want to risk it? We're Minnesotans! We're hardcore." I uttered as I sipped my coffee.

"That's true, but if I wreck this car or get stuck all of our parents will kill us." Liza muttered the last part under her breath as she drove in the direction of my house. "Your parents are on vacation right? That means nobody to bother us while we play video games."

"That's some foolproof logic you got there." I shook my head as we turned down my street and headed towards my house. She pulled into my driveway and the three of us shuffled into my house. Once my winter clothing was shed I plopped down on my couch with my coffee. Harmony felt the need to lay her feet in my lap and take up the entire couch. Liza was left sitting on the floor.

"Turn on the weather report will you?" Liza quipped at me from her spot on the carpet. She brought her coffee to her lips as she waited for me to comply. I rolled my eyes at her and flicked on the TV.

_"We have no idea where this storm came from folks! But it doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon! We'll be back at ten for an update." _I switched the TV of f and sighed. I went to take a drink of my coffee only to be disappointed that it was empty. I furrowed my brow; surely I hadn't drunk the entire thing that quickly? I popped the lid off and almost dropped the foam cup in surprise. My entire cup of coffee was frozen solid.

"Uh, hey, Harmony, care to explain how my coffee is frozen?" She sat up and peered into the cup.

"Don't look at me! I don't have anything capable of flash freezing coffee." She poked her pinky nail into my coffee-sickle and made a half-moon indent. "Do you want a spoon?"

"I want to know why my coffee went from too hot to frozen in like three minutes." Liza had stood up and walked over to where we were sitting.

"Maybe it was from being outside?" Before I could point out to Liza that her theory was completely insane, coldness found its way sharply to my nose. My hands instinctively rushed to cover my face, making me drop my frozen coffee in the process.

"What the hell was that?" Harmony looked at me dubiously as she bent down to pick up the frozen chunks of coffee.

"I felt it again." My hands left my face and I touched my fingers lightly to my now cold nose.

"What are you talking about?" Liza looked between the two of us, not liking to be the last one to know information.

"Before you got to the park Jack Frost nipped her nose and now he's done it again. Maybe he has a crush on you." Harmony walked into the kitchen to dispose the frozen coffee into the sink.

"Ah, yes. That explains everything." Liza rolled her eyes at our useless information.

The remainder of the night was spent playing board games on the dining room table. Cards Against Humanity was the favorite of the night. It was Liza's turn to pull a black card.

"'The best thing before sliced bread was..." Liza read as she slid the card into the middle of the table and looked away. I bit my lip and glanced at the five cards in my hand. I decided that all of my cards sucked and to just pick one at random and lay it down. Harmony laid her card down on top of mine.

"Okay Liza you can look." She turned her attention back to the table and picked up the two cards laid before her.

"Okay we have 'Stephen Hawking talking dirty' and 'vigorous jazz hand.' Wow guys." She looked back and forth between Harmony and I and I stifled a giggle. "I'm going to go with Stephen Hawking." I groaned and Harmony pumped her fist into the air and collected the black card.

"I swear you two are collaborating against me." I grumbled and pulled a black card from the deck. "Oh boy. 'maybe she's born with it, maybe it's…'" I laid the card down on the table and turned my chair to look away.

"All clear!" Harmony shouted and I swiveled my chair back around and picked up the two cards. "Guys. Really? 'an erection that lasts longer than four hours' or 'a big black dick'. I hate both of you." They both burst out laughing and I rolled my eyes and weighed my choices. "Fine. I choose an erection lasting longer than four hours."

"Yes!" Harmony's arms once more pumped to the ceiling as she claimed the last card she needed to win.

"Beginner's luck." I stuck my tongue out at her and Liza put the cards back into the box.

"I don't know about you two but I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted." Liza stalked off to the living room and grabbed some pillows and blankets and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah, I probably should too." Harmony walked upstairs, she often claimed the spare bedroom when she stayed at my house, leaving me to put the games and the chip bowls away.

I shuffled up the stairs and pulled out a pair of gray cotton shorts and a blue tank top to wear to bed. Plopping down on said bed, I let my eyes drift and crept into sleep.

Rolling over in my bed, I pulled the blankets tighter over my shoulders. _It's freezing in here._ I groggily opened my eyes and sat up. I patted the bed beside me looking for my Galaxy Stellar. My fingers found the phone and clicked the button on the side. The screen lit up and the white numbers told me that it was 3:15 in the morning. I set my phone back on the bed and shivered in the cold air. _Why is it so damn cold? _Then I spotted it. The window was open.

Throwing the blankets off of me, I walked over to the open window and pulled it shut, closing the curtains after. _I have to pee. _That was the intelligent three in the morning thought that coursed through my brain. Sighing, I walked to the bathroom to do my business and returned to my bedroom. I was about to plop down on my bed when I noticed that the window was open. _Didn't I shut that? God, I'm going crazy. _I pushed the window shut and locked the latch.

I shuffled down the stairs in the morning to find a half-asleep Harmony being given coffee by an awake as ever Liza.

"Your house looks so sad! Look! It must have snowed four feet last night and the inside of your house does not match the winter wonder!" Liza gestured to the living room.

"Can we decorate?" Harmony suddenly perked up at the thought.

"Liza, go get the decoration totes from the basement, Harmony help me get the tree out of the attic." My friends grinned at me and Liza ran downstairs and Harmony and I up.

We met back in the living room and started to take the tree out of the box. Don't get me wrong we would have a real tree, except we have a cat. A cat that never learned not to climb and pee in trees. Liza was handing Harmony the pieces of the tree to put into the base, it was my job to fluff out the branches.

"_Haul out the holly, put up the tree before my spirit falls again." _Liza sang under her breath as she handed Harmony a branch.

"_Fill up the stocking, I may be rushing things but, deck the halls again now." _Harmony's glorious voice was a soft whisper as she clicked the branch into place.

"_For we need a little Christmas. Right this very minute. Candles in the window, carols at the spinet." _I sang as I pulled and prodded at the branches of the tree. I was handed the final piece of the tree and clicked it into place at the top.

"_Yes we need a little Christmas, right this very minute, it hasn't snowed a single flurry but Santa dear we're in a hurry so-" _ the three of us sang together as Liza opened the first tote to reveal an array of Christmas lights. Harmony chose white lights and we plugged the string in.

"_Climb down the chimney; put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen." _Liza sang as she started wrapping the string of lights around the base of the tree.

"_Slice up the fruitcake, it's time we hung some tinsel, on that evergreen bough." _I continued as I helped Liza straighten out the lights.

_"For I've grown a little leaner, grown a little colder, grown a little sadder, grown a little older, and I need a little angel, sitting on my shoulder, I need a little Christmas now." _Harmony was in the dining room with the second tote, pulling out glass houses and little glass people for my mother's Christmas village.

_"haul out the holly, well once I taught you all to live each living day." _Liza started pulling out ornaments to hang on the tree and I grabbed the third tote and headed over to the fireplace to hang stockings and place fake snow.

"_Fill up the stocking-" _Liza continued

"_But Auntie Mame! It's one week, past Thanksgiving day now!" _

"_But we need a little Christmas! Right this very minute! Candles in the window! Carols at the spinet! And we need a little Christmas, right this very minute. It hasn't snowed a single flurry but Santa dear we're in a hurry so-" _the three of us worked. Harmony set up the village over a blanket of fake snow, Liza chose only the best ornaments to be hung on the tree, and I lined the fireplace with garland and stockings.

"_Climb down the chimney, it's been a long time since I've, felt good, neighborly!" _I stepped back from my work as the line fell out of my mouth.

"_Slice up the fruitcake, it's time we hung some tinsel, on that evergreen bough." _Harmony plugged in the string that would light up the windows in the little houses in the village.

"_For we need a little Christmas, right this very minute, candles in the window, carols at the spinet." _Liza placed the final ornament on the tree.

_"And we need a little Christmas, right this very minute, we need a little Christmas now." _The three of us looked at each other and grabbed the remaining garland and hung it up in the archways of the living room.

"_We need a little Christmas now!" _I sang as I plugged in the end of the cord on the garland, multi-colored lights came on and lit the archway with a friendly glow.

"_We need a little Christmas now!" _The three of us finished together.


	2. Marshmallow World

All I Want For Christmas – Jack Frost

Part 2 – A Marshmallow World

The three of us looked at our handy work with pride. The lights on the trees twinkled and the village was alight with people skating and buying presents.

"Not too shabby if I do say so myself." Harmony had plopped herself back on the couch.

"Hey! I have an idea! Let's go make snow Daleks." Liza was practically dragging me out to the vestibule to put my boots on.

"Okay, okay! Release me!" I yanked my arm from her grasp. I looked down at what I was wearing. Dark wash skinny jeans and a black Soft Joie cowl neck sweater. I shrugged and decided it would do and sat down to put on my grey sheepskin boots that rested mid-calf. I pulled on my black winter coat and stuck my fingers in a pair of pink gloves. Harmony had shuffled in from the couch and put on her own coat and boots. Liza was waiting patiently out on the patio. Harmony and I walked out to join her and we started our trudge to the park.

The streets had not yet been plowed and the snow was well over my ankle.

"I hate walking in snow." Harmony grumbled beside me as her foot got stuck after crunching through a tough spot in the snow.

"Come on it's not that bad!" I promptly picked up a bit of snow and threw it at her face. "It's powdery and fluffy and everything looks like marshmallows."

"_It's a marshmallow world in the winter. When the snow comes to cover the ground. It's the time for play, it's a whipped cream day, I wait for it all year round." _Harmony suddenly lit up in song and a skip entered her step.

"_Those marshmallow clouds being friendly, in the arms of the evergreen trees, and the sun is red, like a pumpkin's head. It's shining so your nose won't freeze." _I let myself turn into my inner child and felt happiness bubble up in my stomach at the snow outside.

"_The world is your snowball see how it grows, that's how it goes, whenever it snows." _Harmony picked up some snow and threw it at Liza.

"_The world is your snowball just for a song, get out and roll it along." _I couldn't help the slight laugh that left my mouth at Liza's face.

"_It's a yum-yummy world made for sweethearts, take a walk with your favorite girl. It's a sugar date, what if spring is late, in winter it's a marshmallow world." _Liza's eyes were alight with danger as she sang, she quickly gathered snow and threw it back at Harmony.

I tried to run and hide before they attacked me next but there was nowhere to run. "_The world is your snowball see how it grows, that's how it goes, whenever it snows." _Harmony ran after me, snow clutched in her hands.

"_The world is your snowball just for a song, get out and roll it along." _I let out a squeak as Harmony tackled me into a snow bank.

"_It's a marshmallow world in the winter, when the snow comes to cover the ground, it's the time for play, it's a whipped cream day, we wait for it all year round." _Harmony shoved a handful of snow into my face.

"_Those marshmallow clouds being friendly, in the arms of the evergreen trees, and the sun is red like a pumpkin's head, it's shining so your nose won't freeze." _I pushed Harmony off my back and grabbed Liza's leg and pulled her into the snow bank.

"_The world is your snowball see how it grows, that's how it goes, whenever it snows." _The three of us sang and I chuckled as Harmony tossed a snowball at Liza, landing it right in her face.

"_The world is your snowball just for a song, get out and roll it along." _I stood up and pulled Liza to her feet, feeling slightly guilty at bringing her into our war.

"_It's a yum-yummy world made for sweethearts, take a walk with your favorite girl." _She sang as she dusted her pants off.

"_It's a sugar date, what if spring is late?" _Harmony joined in after Liza pulled her to her feet.

"_In winter it's a marsh, in winter it's a marsh, in winter it's a marshmallow world." _We did a slight crescendo before coming to a stop and walking into the untouched snow of the park.

"Daleks might be harder to make than we thought." Liza sat down in the snow and began to make a mound for the base of the Dalek. I started to roll small balls for the decorations along the base, Harmony set off to sculpt the head.

I had a nice pile of –for lack of better words- Dalek balls, when I was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. A group of kids had gathered and I looked at them to find out who was the culprit. Kids were easy to read. None of them were even looking this way. I shrugged it off as a misfire that they didn't notice, and went back to my uh, Dalek balls.

Our Dalek was almost complete. All we needed was to pack snow around a stick suitable for an eyestalk. "What about this one?" Liza walked over to us holding a hefty looking stick.

"That will do perfectly!" Harmony took it from her and stuck it into the center of the Dalek head. I gathered some snow and started to gingerly pack it around the stick.

"Watch out!" The voice of a little girl broke the subtle silence of Dalek making. Our collective heads whipped around and eyes opened in shock as a small girl on a sled lost control and was headed straight for our Dalek. The three of us rushed out of the way, Liza tried to grab the end of the sled but missed. The girl hit straight into the base of the Dalek. It teetered for a few moments before heading towards the ground and the girl. The three of us lunged towards her to try and pull her out of the way. Before we could reach her however, she was pulled sharply back out of the way of the Exterminating Dalek.

I looked from Liza to Harmony to the little girl. "Why isn't she a pancake?" Harmony asked, pulling slightly on my coat sleeve.

"I have no idea." I stared at the little girl in disbelief.

"It's a good thing you were here!" The small voice of the girl talked to the empty space behind the sled.

"Who are you talking to?" Liza's soft voice beckoned the child to turn around and face us.

"Jack Frost! He saved me! Didn't you see him pull me away?" Her eyebrows crinkled as she looked at the three of us.

"Jack Frost?" Harmony's own eyebrows knitted together. "He's not real." A snowball hit her square in the face after the sentence had left her mouth.

"You offended him. He doesn't like it when people say he's not real." The girl looked over her shoulder. "They don't know any better."

Jack Frost? Thoughts came rushing back into my head. "Guys…wait." I held up my finger at my friends who were walking back to salvage our poor Dalek.

"You're not seriously considering listening to this little girl are you?" Liza walked back over to me, her hands met her hips as she looked at me.

"Well…think about it! My cold nose, the coffee, my window being open last night, both of us getting hit with snowballs!" My own eyes widened at what I was saying.

"Your window was open last night?" Harmony looked deep in thought. Like she was seriously debating the idea. Before Liza could say anything the little girl let out a slight laugh and then Liza was pelted in the face with a snowball. I whipped my head around to see who threw it and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

A teenage boy with hair as white as snow and eyes the most fabulous blue I have ever seen stood right behind the small girl. He was smirking, tossing a snowball up and down in his hand. "Hi."


End file.
